Cuando abro los ojos
by ez.EAD
Summary: ¿Es posible evitar esto?, luchar contra las tragedias, y evitar el destino...de ser asi, todos deberian uinrse, porque es el principio del fin, y cuando abro los ojos, es demasiado tarde, para intentar algo -Capitulo 3 subido!-
1. prologo ¿whos watching me?

_Nota: ¡Hola!, este es uno (bueno segundo) de los Fics que subo a esta seccion, despues de un tiempo de inactividad xD, pero bueno, eso no importa mucho jajaja..._

_Nota2: Basado en parte, el anime **Higurashi No naku koro Ni**, del cual se toman ideas, y en los caps de la serie Pinguinos de madagscar (redundante, pero lo dije jaja)_

_Bueno, Cada prologo, se narrara en la primera persona, por el momento, empezare asi, para luego subir el proximo capitulo._

_Nota 3: Clasificado "T" debio a que a lo largo de esta historia, se tendra violencia, gore y otras cosillas un tanto cuestionables ya les adverti._

_otra cosa, para amenizar el ambiente, usare diferentes tracks de fondo, que se pueden encontrar en youtube, asi que para el comienzo, les pedire que busquen en youtube **"Magdalene OST silent hill 2"** y escuchen de fondo mientras leen, ya que los tracks jugaran papeles importantes en la Ambientacion de las hisotrias :3_

_bueno, eso es todo, espero disfruten esta historia_

* * *

><p><em>Prologo:<em>

Ghaaa….¡no puedo pensar!, que hago… no puede ser, que, yo tenga miedo, escucho pasos, pero en la oscuridad , no puedo ver a quien pertenecen , tan solo…puedo escuchar ese insistente repicar, que ahora parece romper mis oídos, al par de los latidos de mi corazón que son descontrolados, por la tensión y el miedo.

¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo defenderme!

Eran las tristes palabras, que mi cabeza murmuraba, dado que, ya no podía huir, no importara cuanto lo intentase, mi cuerpo no respondía a nada, pero esperen ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, mucho menos a que le temo, o ¿porque estoy en la oscuridad?

¡Rayos! Malditos pensamientos, déjenme en paz, quiero estar solo, ¡quiero saber que me pasa!

Pero ni siquiera tengo tiempo, para poder regularizarme, porque en ese instante, algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, más bien la pelea contra mi conciencia, dado que una luz cegadora se inmiscuye en mis pupilas, cegándome casi por completo.

Un haz dirigido a mi rostro, que hace que no pueda ver nada, y por el mismo acto reflejo, llevo mis extremidades superiores hacía mis vistas, para cubrirlas de tan brillante luz.

¿Quién dirige eso a mí? Me pregunto algo frustrado por eso, pero, esa respuesta en pocos segundos es respondida, dado que puedo ver alguien, pero solo su silueta, nada más…

-¡hey, tu! –Balbuceo en busca de ayuda, pero, la figura parada ahí, se mantiene indiferente, como si se tratase solo de una estatua o algún tipo de muñeco extraño- ¡ayúdame! –exclamó, un tanto autoritario, odio que no cumplan una de mis órdenes.

Pero fue la misma respuesta de antes, el silencio…eso comenzaba a irritarme, aun mas por la luz que se empeñaba en enceguecer mis vistas.

-¡dime algo maldición! –un grito de ira sale de mí, y en ese instante, trato de levantarme, pero nada más hacerlo, caigo de nuevo al suelo ¡alguien tomo mis aletas! Trayéndome con violencia a mi postura anterior.

-¡Ghaaa!, ¿qué es esto? –giro mi vista a un lado, y logro ver otra silueta, pero la condenada oscuridad me impide divisar rasgos más distintivos, pero no es solo la derecha, sino que a mi izquierda hay alguien más ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?

-déjenme en paz –me retorcí al decir esas palabras, dado que su agarre era demasiado fuerte, comparado con la poca vitalidad que tenía en mis arcas para enfrentarlos, lucho tanto como puedo, pero no puedo soltarme…

-el objetivo sigue con vida – una voz grave resonó, pero…me pareció tan conocida.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunte levantando mi vista hacia arriba, para ser cegado otra vez por la luz de aquella linterna.

-se solicita aplicar el Parámetro 2-48 –otra voz hablo esta vez, más para ser exacto, de la figura a mi derecha, otra… voz conocida para mí.

-entendido –dijo nuevamente la silueta del medio- aplicar eliminación inmediata.

¡Que!, ¡¿Qué acaba de decir!, acaso…dijo ¿eliminación?... mis antes aceleradas pulsaciones, ahora se disparan más rápido que antes, a la vez que abro de par en par los ojos, trato de moverme, pero esta vez un dolor punzante me golpea, directo en el abdomen.

-¡Haaaa! –un grito resuena en la habitación, más para ser exacto, uno mío.

La luz de la linterna, si es que es de una es luz, se aleja, y en ese entonces, puedo ver el resto de mi cuerpo, ahora aterrado descubro que… ¡estoy herido!, ¿pero qué es esto?, un terrible corte, recorre mi abdomen, cubierto de un carmesí furioso, que fluye sin control, de un color negro tal vez… ¡dios santo!, si es… ¡es sangre negra!, de…mis entrañas.

¿Acaso me desangrare hasta morir?, pero al menos se, porque me sentía tan débil, si la roja esencia de vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo, ¿acaso fueron esos sujetos?, acaso ellos quieren rajarme por dentro, ¿hasta que no quede nada de mí?

Ahora, me siento peor que antes, nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

-¡suéltenme maldición!, ¡Haaaa! – no puede ser, que de mi salgan esos alaridos de desesperación.

De repente, la luz ilumina nuevamente mi cara, ahora veo que la silueta central, sostenía algo que brillaba a la tenue luminiscencia de la linterna, algo filudo y con punta, ¡una navaja!

Haaaa…me siento débil, no puedo luchar más, y en ese momento, siento otro dolor punzante recorrer mi cuerpo, veo nuevamente la luz, ahora diviso la hoja del objeto cortante, empapado en carmesí brillante, seguramente de mi…ahora se preparaba para dar el golpe final.

No entiendo, que sucedió, no sé cómo llegue aquí, solo sé que… **cuando Abro los ojos**, me doy cuenta de que, todo se haya en caos y confusión, me siento perdido, y sin más…las fuerzas abandonan mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Espero les haya gustado lo suficiente el prólogo como para quedarse en la historia jejej Si es así,nos vemos en el próximo cap. Porfavor dejen reviews, Cualquier cosa es aceptada xD<br>**


	2. ¿whos watching me? Part1

**Nota del autor:**

Ahora bien...antes de emepzar... aclararemos un par de cosas, este fic comenzara "tranquilamente" pero mas adelante tendra **sangre...violencia y gore** y demas, yo adverti, pero si quieren quedarse a ver y dejar review...muy agradecido

Nota 2: este fic sera dividido por "Arcos" es decir, historias "cortas" en la misma historia, se relataran, una viviencia de cada personaje antes del desenlace de cada historia...

cada historia corre de forma distinta, son situaciones paralelas una de otra, pero se relacionan entre si para entender la historia.

sin mas preambulo los dejo con la hsitoria, espero la disfruten...

* * *

><p>Se puede observar una gran habitación de pronto iluminarse por una luz tenue la cual provenía de una chimenea, dentro de la misma, el fuego luchaba por mantenerse con vida, dicha vida, era representada en la poca luz que manaba de la efímera llama que pronto se apagaría, pero gracias a dicha luz, aquel oscuro entorno, goza de suficiente iluminación como para ver algo…un sillón, de color cafe y sentando en el... una persona, que no es posible reconocer.<p>

¿¡pero esperen! lo único que se alcanza ver, es una especie de libro Rojo que reposa en su regazo.

El desconocido en esa habitacion de repente esbozo una malvada sonrisa, que brillo en reflejo de la tenue luz…en la expresion, habia esa satisfacción que cualquiera siente cuando ve un plan realizado con éxito.

(nota: aqui escuchen _"Nageki no Mori" opening de higurashi no naku koro ni matsuri de ps2_, ya que acontinuacion en negrita se veran las letras de dicha cancion traducida al español )

-Buenas noches mis niños –dijo la escabrosa voz...seguidamente, levanto el libro rojo que segundos atrás descansaba en su regazo- me alegra contar con su presencia –carcajeo bajito, después de dichas palabras, su sonrisa se torsio aun mas- verán, hoy les contare un cuento muy particular… el cual, les gustara –dicho eso, abrió la gastada tapa roja de su tomo

-una historia de Misterio…

"**En lo profundo del bosque de los lamentos… las cigarras llorarán…"**

"**Era un día como cualquier otro… pero respiré en la fría briza…"**

-donde nuestro protagonistas, se deslumbraran con las mil y una situaciones que pasaran…

"**En ese momento el tiempo se paró..."**

"**Sin Regreso… no se puede regresar…"**

"**Un niño perdido… busca un lugar de cobijo…"**

-cuando el banquete de la Santidad empieza, ustedes mis queridos espectadores, se acercan a deleitarse con la escena…

"**Para esos que quieren cambiar… y a los que cambiando están…"**

"**Vengan y dense una vuelta por aquí…"**

El libro se abre, y las páginas en blanco comienzan a moverse, aquel libro vacío, empieza a llenarse de letras, y de imágenes…

En dichas imágenes, se pueden ver los rostros de los protagonistas.

"**Escucho a alguien llorar, pero no sé de dónde es…"**

"**Quieto y silencioso iré a echar un vistazo…"**

Las imagines, ahora comienzan a cambiar, siluetas, rostros, expresiones, se combinan en una, para adentrar a quien se avecine a la historia que se desenvolverá pronto

-bueno –el hombre misterioso hablo de nuevo- después de leer esta historia, procuren irse a la cama temprano…jejej, así es "**Buenas noches queridos niños, sean buenos chicos y vayan a dormir… porque si no, esas manos los arrastrarán… / se los robarán…"**

"**Bajo de la luna… ¿Acaso esa sombra un árbol la invocó?"**

Las imágenes antes vistas, ahora se desvanecen y luego de eso, se puede observar el interior de la base de concreto de los pingüinos comandos.

Cada quien…durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, como si no temieran al mañana, como si todos los días, fuesen gloria…

En ese momento, las cosas podrían cambiar, por un simple capricho del destino, para enseñarles…que lo que en años se crea, en segundos se destruye…

"**Cuando escuches un arrullo venir de ahí… el festival habrá empezado y las llamas desaparecerán una vez más…"**

-pues dejémonos de palabras sin sentido, y vayamos directo a nuestra historia –concluyo…luego de eso, todo desaparece…

"**Ahí dentro del bosque de las lamentaciones… las cigarras llorarán una vez más…"**

_(Dejen de oír la música)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oculto en la oscuridad, asalvo en mi cama, puedo sentir como unas figuras se acercan a mi…solo puedo escuchar sus pasos nada mas...<br>_

_Yo parezco ser el único que los siente, no sé porque…los demás duermen con tranquilidad, mientras no ven lo obvio, no ven esas siluetas en el umbral de la puerta de metal._

**_Primer Arco "¿__quién__ me vigila?"_**

**_(Who´s watching me?(*)_**

Capitulo: "Dia de noticias"

**(1)**

el sol comenzaba a asomar, y en señal a eso, unos pocos rayos de un agradable naranja, surcaban el cielo en busca de cubrir cuanto territorio estuviese a su alcance. El cielo se pintaba de un azul claro, mientras el tímido astro rey asomaba no muy a lo lejos de donde se pierde la vista de alguien…

En la tierra, más bien, la cuidad, se podían escuchar los típicos sonidos de la metrópoli que despertaba junto con el día…el crujir de las maquinas que trabajaban, el caminar de la gente y el estrepitoso sonido de los embotellamientos producidos por aquellos monstruos metálicos llamados vehículos que bramaban al par de las voces de la gente que luchaba por llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Una ciudad como Nueva York, que nunca dormía, era muy poco común que se encontrase silenciosa...

Pero hoy no prestaremos atencion a la cuidad ya que nos dirigiremos a un sitio con su propia historia en progreso, un zoológico…

Alli como en todos lados, los residentes de dicho lugar (los animales) abrían sus ojos y estiraban sus cuerpos, dispuestos a comenzar otro día.

La tranquilidad reinaba en aquel establecimiento que aún no abría sus puertas, el silencio, era un amigo que paseaba tranquilo sin horario de ida y venida.

_-¡Adelante!, ¡atrás! –_

¡De repente una voz rompe con el silencio que allí se presentaba!

_- Esquive!, ¡Finta!, ¡guardia! –_

otra vez se escuchó lo mismo... parecia provenir de algun habitad en específico...

Siguiendo aquel sonido, en efecto vamos a dar con un habitad,¿pero cual?

una rapida inspeccion del sitio, nos lleva a una isla de concreto... Dicho lugar era donde residían los pingüinos protagonistas de esta historia... Era de esperarse que estos se encontran sobre aquella plataforma, poníendo en marcha sus ejercicios matutinos antes de que aquel zoológico abriera…

**(2)**

Cuatro aves alineadas, sobre la pequeña plataforma. De más bajo a mas alto…

En el centro de esa formación, se encontraba el líder (Skipper) , quien dirigía el entrenamiento: el cual consistía en una serie de movimientos relacionados con las artes marciales, ¡nunca estaba de más el tener que ejercitar sus maniobras!

A los lados, se encontraban dos pingüinos más...

El de la izquierda: con una cicatriz en la parte inferior de su pico y las plumas de la cabeza alborotadas (Rico) y a la derecha: el más alto de los dos mencionados (Kowalski) y el último soldado, pero no menos importante: pero a excepción de los otros, este era el más joven del grupo (cabo) al final de la formación.

los movimientos de combate, defensa y el sin fin de golpes, proyecciones y piruetas continuaron, hasta que Skipper dio la señal de que se detuviesen, después de todo, el sol ya había comenzado a subir aún más, y pronto seria la hora de abrir...

-muy bien chicos -dijo el pingüino líder- eso es todo por ahora, después de todo, hasta los excesos son malos -concluyó con una sonrisa en su pico.

el trio detrás de él, solo asintió mientras sonreían satisfechos de poder acabar con sus ejercicios de la mañana, ahora solo proseguía cumplir la rutina para entretener a los visitantes que pronto asomarían…

Algo de mencionar, era la felicidad y el buen humor que sentian los pinguinos esa mañana, puesto que la misma, había comenzado muy bien…Con la tranquildad en el aire, pudieron proseguir sus entrenamientos sin mayor sobre salto que el de las órdenes dadas por Skipper.

-saben muchachos –intervino el líder ahora sonriendo satisfecho por una buena y tranquila mañana de ejercicios - Han tenido tan buen desempeño en sus actividades últimamente, que he decidido hacerles un pequeño regalo.

Los demás pingüinos se volvieron con miradas entre entusiasmo e intriga al líder, puesto que, era una palabra de doble sentido esa frase de "pequeño regalo" y aun mas cuando pronunciaba esas palabras con un tono de entusiasmo…

Podía referirse al buen "pequeño regalo", como hacer alguna actividad re-creativa, o a el "mal regalo" que era que les sirviese de almuerzo aquella nauseabunda sorpresa de pescado que el hacia…

-¡Hu!, me pregunto que será –dijo el joven cabo, rompiendo el silencio pensativo para luego tocar la punta de sus aletas en un gesto de ingenuidad.

-si, ¿Qué es? –pregunto ahora Kowalski, rezándole a dios que no fue la sorpresa de pescado.

-¿He, ha sorpresa de pecado? –pregunto Rico ahora soltando la interrogante silenciosa de sus otros dos amigos, pero rápidamente fue acallado por Kowalski quien le dio un "estate quieto" para que no le diera ideas al líder.

-si quieren les podría hacer de almuerzo la sorpresa de pescado –dijo sonriente Skipper, a lo que los otros se arquearon como atajándose de algo y pronunciando un…

"¡NOOO!" dijeron al unísono los 3 pingüinos a lo que el de cabeza plana los vio extrañado.

-no, ¿Qué? –preguntó Skipper.

-Que no queremos arruinar la sorpresa –carcajeo Kowalski algo nervioso a lo que Rico y Cabo asintieron igual de nerviosos esperando que el otro no accediera a preparar dicho platillo.

-dinos cuál es la sorpresa Skipper –volvió a hablar cabo.

-Ho, si... –comenzó a hablar el líder del escuadrón- Pues como he estado más que feliz con su desempeño últimamente, y viendo que mañana no tendremos demasiados visitantes por ser _Divertilunes*_ he decidido darles el día libre…se lo merecen –concluyó mientras llevaba sus aletas a las cintura y sonreía satisfecho.

Los Subordinados de Skipper sonrieron ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Yaay! –dijo cabo dando uno saltitos en su lugar- ¡Genial!

-¡Me alegra oír eso! –ahora Kowalski hablaba, sabiendo que tendría tiempo para sus experimentos mañana, Rico también se mostró efusivo pero entre gruñidos y balbuceos inentendibles por la felicidad que sentía.

-y Para completar su felicidad- volvió a decir Skipper, al parecer su buen humor lo tenía muy generoso- Después de nuestra rutina de entretención, iremos al parque a por unos hielitos.

Nuevamente los demás saltaron de alegría al escuchar eso…al parecer les esperaba una tarde y un día siguiente muy bueno.

**(3)**

_"Hay no puede ser esto"_

De repente, La voz de una mujer se hizo oír,rompiendo la tranquilidad en el ambente...

Los comandos giraron sus vistas, para ver poco más lejos de su habitad, como una mujer pelirroja y uniformada con pantalones cortos y una camiseta verde claro se asomaba…misma persona, traía consigo una especie de carro de mano cargando algunas cajas y demás cosas…mientras que con su otra mano sostenía una Radio Walkie-Talkie…

Los cuatro reconocieron al instante a la cuidadora del zoológico, Alice…con su típico humor de todo los días y su falta de empeño por el trabajo…

Misma mujer, en pocos pasos se acercó al habitad de los piguinos, pero no muy apocada en que hacían estos…puesto que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Los alli presentes detuvieron sus palabras, para no llamar la atencion...

Los pasos de la mujer pelirroja eran constantes y rápidos puesto que parecía llevar prisa, dicha teoría era acertada al verse reflejada un gesto de fastidio y molestia en su cara a medida que hablaba por su radio.

-Entiendo, sé que pronto llegaran –se escuchó la voz de Alice hablar en aquel comunicador que sostenía con su mano derecha- Aun falta el acondicionamiento del habitad del nuevo animal, pero el nuevo pingüino puede ser enviado hoy mismo si les place a esos sujetos –esa última frase, había llamado la atención de las criaturas aviares, "¿Nuevo pinguino?", acaso tendrian un nuevo "camarada"?

Pero aun con la intriga a cuestas, decidieron guardar su discreción hasta que la mujer se alejó de allí.

Una vez a salvo de la desconfiada y entrometida cuidadora de los habitads, los cuatro pingüinos procedieron a hablar.

Skipper, fue el primero en mostrar reacciones, al dar un par de pasos y alejarse al borde de la isla de concreto que era esa pinguinera…

-¿Tendremos nuevos elementos? –pregunto el pingüino líder al girarse y ver a Kowalski, su segundo al mando, mas le llamaba la atencion ahora lo del nuevo pinguino...

El teniente de los comandos saco su libreta de opciones y se puso a rebuscar en ella, como siempre, esperando una respuesta de la misma…

-Pues, no tengo registros de que hubiera traslados al zoológico, Skipper –concluyo el teniente luego viendo a sus demás camaradas quienes lo observaban con atención.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! –Exclamo el pingüino de cabeza plana- ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengamos notificación de estos traslados? –concluyo con tono de fastidio, ya que de cierto modo…el sintió que la seguridad de "su" zoológico se veía comprometida.

-Pues, pudo haber sido de último momento –volvió a decir Kowalski mientras seguía rebuscando en los papeles que traía en su tablilla de opciones.

-Alice dijo que tambien habria un nuevo pinguino, ¿me pregunto quién será? –Intervino cabo mientras veía con curiosidad a su líder.

Skipper volteo la mirada para observar más allá de su enrejado que separaba el camino de los visitantes de su isla de concretó.

-no lo sé joven Cabo –respondió el líder, tambien intrigado- pero vamos a averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>Pistas: <strong>"Aviso"<strong> - **"Desconfiansa"** - **"mision en solitario"** - **"archivo"**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tips: (*) **Divertilunes:** es un "dia" nombrado asi por los cuidadores del Zoo, para atraer publico dado que los Lunes no mucha gente asoma a ver a los animales, mismo dia es mencionado en el episodio "Crown fools" o "los tontos de la corona"

**Whos watching me:** Nombre de este "arco" o historia corta, ¿y porque dicho nombre?, pues porque al ser los _pinguinos de madagascar_ una serie americana, los nombres de los arcos se daran tambien en ingles.


	3. ¿whos watching me? part2

_(¿quien me vigila? part2)_

**"Who´s Watching me?"**

Capitulo: "Buscando datos"

**(4)**

La hora de abrir había llegado sin más, y como era costumbre por cada animal de ese zoológico…se apocaron en entretener a los visitantes que por allí pasaban…Ha esos humanos que ocupaban su tiempo de ocio viendo a esas criaturas allí retozar y jugar como bufones ante sus reyes, siempre a cambio de algún tipo de recompensa o alimento que terminaba con un regaño por parte de los cuidadores, quienes decían que no se podía alimentar a los animales…

Dirigiéndonos al habitad de los pingüinos…vemos también, como las aves acuáticas se contoneaban, saltaban y saludaban a todos sus invitados…

Pero de los cuatro pingüinos comandos, uno de ellos faltaba ¿y quién era el faltante?...

El faltante era Skipper…quien se había decidido a ir en una _mision en solitario_ donde la oficina de administración de aquel sitio para poder averiguar algo más de esos traslados que se iban a dar pronto según Alice…

Como orden, había decidido dejar a sus hombres allí para distraer los humanos y que no sospecharan de su ausencia…

Como era casi horas del mediodia, la oficina estuvo poco transitada y demás… el pingüino líder solo tuvo que escabullirse por una ventana y esperar escondido un par de minutos para que la gente que estaba allí se marchara, así poder avanzar con su investigación.

Salto de entre las plantas en la que se hallaba escondido y comenzó a inspeccionar su entorno…

Una oficina de tamaño medio, en el centro de la misma había un escritorio de madera con su respectivas sillas.

Mirando poco más alla… se encontraban un grupo de estanterías y repisas metálicas, a la izquierda de los mismos unos cajones de madera…y en uno de ellos había una leyenda inscripta que decía "Registros"...

Claro, al no saber leer, el pingüino no pudo entender lo que decía en esa leyenda, pero había llevado tantas veces a cabo dicho procedimiento de entrar y buscar información, que no necesitaba guías de ningún tipo.

Los pasos de Skipper fueron rápidos hasta aquel sitio donde quería llegar, al estar allí, se hayo con la inesperada sorpresa de que aquel cajón donde se guardaban los registros estaba cerrado con llave…

"Rayos, ¿desde cuándo se les ocurre cerrar con llave?" se preguntó el de cabeza plana mientras dejaba ir un gruñido de fastidio…pero igualmente no iba a ser problema para él, una simple cerradura no iba a detenerlo.

llevo una de sus aletas a sus plumas y rebusco entre dicho plumaje por un par de segundos. Logrando hallar lo que quería, un par de viejos alfileres y sujetadores de papel...

Sostuvo entre sus aletas lo encontrado y en un par de segundos de dar torsión a los delgados metales, confecciono una ganzúa casera…que si bien no era la gran cosa, era muy efectiva para cerrojos simples como ese del cajón…

Skipper sonrió satisfecho y dirigió su mirada al cerrojo que estaba a punto de abrir, introduciendo sin más el improvisado instrumento para forzar cerraduras…

Apoyándose en aquel sujetador de papeles y usando el alfiler torcido como llave, le tomo solo un minuto el escuchar un "Click" en señal de que aquel bloqueo había cedido y podía abrir el estante…

Deslizo con cuidado el mismo hasta que se pudo divisar el contenido interno de aquel pequeño rectángulo de madera, dentro del ya dicho, se hallaban un grupo de carpetas de diferentes colores: roja, verde, azul y amarilla, en ese orden, y gracias a la orientación de dichos colores, Skipper sin más supo que la carpeta roja, era la que tenía información sobre los traslados…así que metió su aleta y saco la carpeta.

Después de segundos de buscar en la misma encontró una especie de nota.

-Bien –se dijo así mismo mientras sostenía el papel que encontró, aunque…no estaba muy seguro si era el indicado. Pero para aclarar dudas tenia que ir donde los simios para que estos lo ayudasen a averiguar que ponía dicha inscripción en papel…

**(5)**

Borrando toda evidencia de su paso por allí, cerró la carpeta, guardo la misma dentro de aquél cajón y prosiguió a salir raudo donde los simios…necesitaba datos y los necesitaba pronto.

Se deslizo con velocidad y sigilo… a veces esquivando uno que otro humano ocasional que paseaba por allí, y en pocos minutos se halló donde el habitad de los simios...

apoco la vista más adelante de donde estaba y pudo ver a dos primates, uno de color claro (Phil) y otro de color más oscuro (masón), dichas criaturas estaban observando pasar a la gente.

Skipper tomo algo de impulso y salto la vaya para terminar ante los dos mamíferos.

-¡Simios! –Exclamo autoritario el Líder de los pingüinos- necesito su ayuda.

-¿se puede saber qué pasa? –pregunto Mason al ver a tan apresurado pingüino presentarse frente a ellos.

Skipper se acercó un poco más y saco aquel papel que había traído consigo.

-necesito que lean esto por mí –dijo el pingüino mientras se acercaba a ellos y ponía el papel poco más delante de su vista para que las criaturas lo vieran.

* * *

><p>Viendo en el habitad de los pingüinos, nos damos cuenta de cómo la gente poco a poco comienza a alejarse de los alrededores de dicho recinto…<p>

Cabo aún se encontraba saludando a los pocos invitados que se hallaban allí, por otro lado, Rico y Kowalski se encontraban observando curiosos hacia todas partes… preguntandose ¿que habra pasado con Skipper?

-Ya paso una hora desde que Skipper fue a ver los registros –dijo algo preocupado Kowalski, temiendo que los humanos que transitaban por allí a esas horas, lo hubiesen sorprendido por andarse de fisgón en ese lugar y también por fugarse de su respectivo Habitad.

-¿he so amban atrapdo? –pregunto preocupado rico, puesto que el líder no solía demorarse tanto, y era algo peligroso andarse solo a estas horas en el zoo, donde más gente transitaba…

-no se preocupen- dijo Cabo con total confianza, pasando por encima de la intranquilidad de los dos- es Skipper…el nunca corre peligro –dijo con entusiasmo el más joven- A demas, nos dio la orden de esperar aqui -concluyo a sabiendas de que por temas de curiosidad y por ver cuán dañada fue la seguridad de su zoológico, Skipper decidió ir en solitario a la oficina y ver los registros…ellos no pidan acompañarlo, puesto que en esas horas el recinto de los pingüinos era cuando más se colmaba de humanos. Que ellos no estuvieran seria sospechoso…así que el líder había ido solo, después de todo nunca se fijarían en que un pingüino faltaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y ya los alrededores de la pinguinera se hallaba vacíos, ahora las aves acuáticas podían descansar un rato, y aprovechar para ir por Skipper y asegurarse de que nada malo le haya ocurrido.

Pero antes de qué los pingüinos siquiera pudieran hacer algo, una figura avanzó volando con rapidez hacia el habitad, para luego posarse sobre la valla de metal que rodeaba la isla de concretó.

_"Buenas tardes caballeros" una voz provenir de aquella silueta desconocida se escucho._

Los allí presentes subieron la mirada, y en ese momento lograron ver que un pelicano, de color blanco y alas un poco negras, ojos cafés, pico y patas naranja los miraba…

Algo que resaltaba en ese animal, era la bolsa de cuero que traía en su ala derecha.

-Disculpen…¿estoy en el zoológico de central park? –Pregunto sin mas el desconocido.

-Pues si –contesto cabo mientras los otros veían con atención- ¿Quién eres tu?

**(6)**

Skipper se hallaba allí sentado junto a Mason, quien observaba con atención las manos de Phil moverse en distintos ademanes que daban a entender al de color mas oscuro lo que quería decir, siendo este un traductor de lo que ponía la nota…

(Nota del autor: a continuación se transcribe lo que dice en la misma nota)

_Al Zoológico de central Park-new york._

_Desde la A.a.s se les escribe estas líneas para darles notificación de un traslado doble que se realizara en las próxima semana, empezando a contar desde el 14 de junio del año 2009_

_De la reserva de vida situada al nor-oeste de antártida, se enviara el traslado de un ave acuática._

_Especie: Pingüino._

_Género: Barbijo_

_Sexo: Hembra_

_Misma criatura será entregada bajo los parámetros establecidos por la organización de cuidado y protección animal en el zoo de Central Park el día 21 de junio a las 2:53 pm (hora del este)_

_A su vez, en la misma nota se hace notificación de otra entrega animal el mismo dia, pero este traído de la isla de Madagascar. De la reserva Malgache hotwe._

_Especie: Lémur_

_Género: Hapaleur_

_Sexo: Macho_

_Ambas criaturas entregadas el mismo día y hora…_

Los simios terminaron de trascribir dicha nota, y al terminar de escuchar...Skipper quedo con una expresión pensativa y algo intrigada.

-además de un pingüino, ¿vendrá otro lémur? –pregunto el de cabeza plana al simio, quien asintió.

-así es –contesto Mason- según lo que pone esta nota serán enviados dentro de una semana empezando a contar mañana… ahora veo porque tanto alboroto por parte de los cuidadores.

-Si, eso veo… -Skipper bajo la mirada aun pensativo dicho eso… ¿Cómo era posible que un traslado se les pasara por alto?, ellos siempre tenían todo asegurado en el zoo y la entrada de ese documento parecía sospechosamente repentina.

-Pingüino, ¿pasa algo? –pregunto el simio de color oscuro sacando de sus pensamientos a Skipper.

-esto…no, no pasa nada –dijo el líder de los pingüinos al subir la mirada y observar a los dos simios que lo veían con miradas de intriga por saber que le ocurría, por ahora, era mejor dejar de lado esos pensamientos y volver donde sus subordinados...-Debo de marcahrme, gracias por su coperacion -dijo el pinguino de cabza plana despidiendose de los dos simios cy emprendió su retirada, ahora tenía que aclarar un par de dudas…una de ellas radicaba en las palabras qué había escuchado de Alice

*Flashback*

_-Entiendo, sé que pronto llegaran –se escuchó la voz de Alice hablar en aquel comunicador que sostenía con su mano derecha- Aun falta el acondicionamiento del habitad del nuevo animal, pero el nuevo pingüino puede ser enviado hoy mismo si les place a esos sujetos_

*Fin del flashback*

¿Por qué acondicionar otro habitad de lémures?, es decir, ya tenían uno y no creo que al cola anillada le molestase tener otro "Súbdito" a quien molestar, pero claro, algo dentro de Skipper rogaba porque ese lémur no fuese tan molesto como Julien, o tan malvado como Clemson…

Pero aun así la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza "¿Por qué un nuevo habitad?" que tenia de especial ese nuevo animal…

Por otra parte, pero no menos importante, estaba el nuevo pingüino (o en este caso pinguina) que iba a ser trasladada…curiosamente enviada desde Antártida, mismo lugar donde se situaban sus cuarteles generales, acaso ese traslado ¿era una manera de integrar un nuevo soldado al equipo sin levantar sospechas?

Eso no preocupaba mucho a Skipper, al contrario, le agradaba la idea de tener un nuevo subordinado en su escuadrón, sería menos trabajo para los demás.

_**(7)**_

El viaje hacia el bunker no había tenido gran sobresalto, puesto que ya eran alrededor de las 2:00 pm y los visitantes disminuían su número por estas horas…dejando a los animales una oportunidad perfecta para el descanso antes de la próxima hora pico.

Skipper junto antes de llegar a la pinguinera noto algo extraño… ¿pero que cosa?

Lo extraño era que sus tres muchachos, se encontraban entablando una conversación con un desconocido…un pelicano para ser exactos.

Kowalski era quien mantenía la conversación, mientras los otros dos escuchaban con atención cada palabra que el teniente y el desconocido decian…

Lamentablemente, el de pingüino lider se hallaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar la conversación, así que decidió deslizarse con velocidad hacia su habitad para poder escuchar la conversación de los presentes allí.

Tomo carrera, y de un salto acrobático se posó sobre la plataforma de concreto ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás…

-ya llegue –dijo el líder de los comandos ahora alzando la vista para inspeccionar más de cerca al pelicano, un ave de plumaje blanco con puntas negras al final de sus alas, pico naranja oscuro y ojos cafés… misma criatura traía una especie de bolsa de cuero de costado a su cuerpo, parecía que en ella llevaba mensajes o algo parecido. Pero ese no era el detalle que llamo la atención del pingüino, lo que si llamo su atención en aquella bolsa, fue un logo, un símbolo con una especie de pingüino y un par de líneas transversales de fondo.

"¿Es el logo de antártida?" se dijo para si Skipper, sus sopechas se confirmaban...algo traian entre manos esos sujetos, ¿acaso le dirian algo del nuevo pinguinoque se iba a integrar? o ¿que?, ellos nunca venian de visita y cuando hazian sus apariciones...por algo era.

-¡Kowalski!…me ausento solo un par de horas y ya hablan con extraños, ¿Qué les dije acerca de congeniar con extraños…¡podría ser enemigos, o espías inclusive! –especto alzando sus aletas con el típico gesto paranoico para no levantar sospechas- por cierto...¿quien es el? -pregunto.

-Skipper, él se llama Ivan y es un mensajero de los cuarteles de antártica –hablo el teniente del grupo ahora señalado al pelicano quien solo asintió a forma de saludo.

-¿así? –dijo aparentando sorpresa el líder- ¿y a que viene? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Viene a dejarnos unos mensajes y Avisos por parte de los cuarteles generales –explico Kowalski ahora mostrando un par de papeles en sus aletas.

-Pero, además de eso…nos enviaron este folder –intervino cabo ahora mostrando una carpeta con la inscripción "Clasificado" en ella- y nos dijeron que solo el líder a cargo puede verla.

-Pues me asegurare de que así sea –respondió Skipper ahora girándose al pelicano que se mantenía callado alli- ¿Algo más de lo que quieras informarnos?

-Pues si –hablo el pelicano mensajero- Me enviaron con un mensaje personal a ustedes, para notificarles, que ya han pasado los 8 años reglamentarios desde la última renovación de sus ID´s (identificaciones) como soldados y escuadrón… Se enviara a 5 miembros del** F.E.M.A.R** para investigar de sus desarrollo como unidad y equipo, también con el propósito de hacer un reporte con la finalidad de renovar sus identificaciones de comandos.

-¿Tenemos identificaciones de comandos? –pregunto sorprendido el pequeño cabo entre toda esa conversación- ¿creía que eso era un invento? –volvió a hablar recordando la vez que tito quería entrar a su equipo.

Los demás se volvieron a ver a cabo…era obvio que el más joven del escuadrón no supiera de esas cosas, puesto que eran papeleos que se manejaban a cierto nivel algo mas alto que el de su rango.

-Si, las tenemos –hablo Kowalski, ahora comenzando a explicar- lo de la otra vez fue un invento para persuadir a tito de unírsenos, pero el hecho es…que nosotros no expedimos esas _ID´s_, las hace el consejo de la armada, después que un soldado finaliza su entrenamiento.

-¿Y eso para que? -volvio a preguntar el mas joven del grupo.

-Para llevar un conteo de cada soldado- concluyo la explicacion el teniente...el más joven del grupo ahora comprendia un poco más acerca de toda esas cosas que rodeaban a un soldado, pero aun así, continuaba sin entender demasiado de todo eso.

-¿Espera, dijiste _**F.E.M.A.R**_? –Pregunto el líder del grupo al pelicano- te refieres a las **F**uerzas **E**speciales para **M**isiones de** A**lto **R**iesgo?

-exacto –contesto Ivan.

-pero, ¿Por qué envían un equipo para misiones de alto riesgo aquí? –pregunto intrigado Skipper, no era normal eso…por lo general solo se enviaban un pequeño escuadrón de novatos con conocimiento técnico para renovar identificaciones… ¿Por qué ahora enviarían a un grupo de elite a algo tan simple?, eso no tenía sentido.

-no lo sé –respondió secamente el pelicano- solo me enviaron a dar ese recado–concluyo- bueno, espero haberles sido de ayuda…entregados estos mensajes procedo a marcharme, recuerden que el arribo del grupo especial será en dos semana.

Terminadas sus palabras, el pelicano emprendió vuelo, dejando atrás al grupo de comandos y a un skipper lleno de preguntas.

¿Por qué enviarían a un equipo de alto riesgo? ¿Quién era el nuevo elemento que se les unía? y ¿Qué era ese informe que decía "clasificado"? …

Pero sobre todo, la pregunta que aun retumbaba en su cabeza, era la de…

¿Por qué el nuevo lémur y el habitad apartado?

* * *

><p><em>Pistas:<em> **"M-44"** - **"Unico superviviente"** - **"archivo 68"** - **"extraños"**


	4. ¿whos watching me? part3

"Quien me vigila?" Part 3

"capitulo:Un archivo misterioso"

**(Who´s Watching me?)**

****(8)****

Comenzaba a anochecer ya…y como era costumbre en aquel zoo, la puertas se cerraban para dar descanso a sus animales después de una larga jornada de "trabajo" por parte de los ya mencionados, después de todo…tanta acción y esfuerzo ante los humanos era agotador.

Dirigiéndonos a la base de concreto de los pingüinos, vemos como estos se encontraban apocados todos en una tarea diferente…Kowalski en una mesa cercana con sus experimentos, Rico poco más cerca de las literas, donde peinaba a su muñeca y le balbuceaba canciones y por ultimo cabo quien se hallaba viendo la televisión.

¿De seguro se preguntaran por Skipper, verdad?...pues él se hallaba en el laboratorio de Kowalski, puesto que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para revisar los papeles que le habían llegado...

El laboratorio era un sitio más que ideal a falta de una oficina o algún sitio, donde ver esos legajos y archivos enviados por los altos mandos de antártida.

* * *

><p>Dentro del laboratorio, vemos como Skipper suspiraba cansino recargado sobre la mesa y su silla mientras observaba los papeles y demás…<p>

Dichos documentos eran de su comprensión ya que estaban escritos en unas letras y garabatos extraños que eran algo así como el dialecto que se les fue enseñado en antártida.

Por ahora, no había nada extraño…eran los típicos documentos que se enviaban cada cierto tiempo para saber del escuadrón y sus actividades, un par de formularios tontos que se podían rellenar en cualquier momento.

Los minutos comenzaban a pasar y Skipper se veía cada vez más aburrido por todo lo que tenia que realizar, ¡el papeleo no era lo suyo!...pero como líder y capitán a cargo, no le quedaba mas remedio que ponerse a trabajar…

Entre suspiro y suspiro dejaba ir mas de aquellos formularios ya completos, no estaba seguro si los hacia bien o no, el solo quería terminar para irse a dormir de una vez, puesto que ya era tarde.

**(9)**

En poco tiempo se encontraba con una pila de papeles y formularios completados en aquella mesa que le servía de apoyo…

-Afff…al fin termine –dijo cansado y dejando caer un poco su cabeza debido al sueño, pero nada más hacerlo, su mirada noto algo que casi pasa por alto… allí en la mesa se hallaba el único documento sin revisar aun, ¡el folder que había llegado hoy!

"Rayos, como pude olvidarlo" se dijo para si el de cabeza plana mientras se incorporaba de nuevo para tomar el folder con la inscripción "Clasificado" en ella…

Abrió lentamente el folder y en la primera hoja, se halló que en ese dialecto que ellos manejaban decía "Bios e ID del escuadrón"

-No puede ser, más papeleo –volvió a suspira resignando Skipper, ¡estaba harto! Y a él le parecía una tontería todo eso de las identificaciones…después de todo ¿Quién querría llevar un conteo?

Nuevamente aquel dogma asalto su conciencia "recuerda que es tu responsabilidad" y pues, el líder jamás faltaba a una palabra o a un deber que tenía que realizar, por más pesado que fuese…así que procedió a abrir el folder y leer lo que decía…

(Transcribiendo)

_Centro de información y controles de Antártida._

_Al Capitán del equipo H-22_

_Le informamos por medio de estas líneas, que debido a ciertas modificaciones en el conteo y registro de los soldados disponibles en la base, nos vimos obligados a imponerles la renovación de las identificaciones de usted y sus soldados, así como el de su unidad como grupo colectivo…_

_Por otra parte, le informaos que…debido a los lineamientos y ajustes llevados a cabo en los últimos meses, nos vemos con el deber de decirle... que un nuevo elemento será añadido su grupo para completar ciertos estándares necesarios para la formación de un equipo._

_A continuación, le damos a conocer cierta información del nuevo elemento que será añadido a su escuadrón …_

_(Información del soldado)_

_Soldado (ID) : 2355689-7_

_Escuadrón anterior: M-44_

_Rango: sargento (primer grado)_

_Adiestramiento: Área de la ciencia y medicina_

_(Datos personales)_

_Nombre: Laine_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Tipo de sangre: AB+_

_(Más debajo de aquella información, había una especie de nota que ponía)_

_Razón de su asignación: Bajas en el escuadrón M-44… 7 de los 8 miembros murieron bajo razones desconocidas (Investigación revocada) leer archivo 68 en la parte trasera del folder._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿archivo 68? –se preguntó Skipper, mientras corría páginas de aquel folder, buscando dichoso numero guiándose siempre por las hojas que estaban marcadas… por alguna razon, eso ahbia captado mas su atencion, que la informacion acerca del nuevo ellemento...¡Esos bios los veria mas tarde! ahora tenia que ver ese supuesto archivo

Fueron un par de segundos hasta que dio con la pagina número "68" en aquel folder…pero nada más asomar su visita para leer, sintió un escalofrió extraño recorrerle la espalda.

"Tap…Tap…Tap"

Un repicar, muy similar a pasos…

_"Si pasase algo aquí… puedes intentarlo de nuevo"_

Una voz se hizo escuchar, un susurro más bien… impresionando a Skipper que se volteo a ver

-¿hola? –dijo el líder de los pingüinos, abriendo de par en par los ojos…

Se quedó quieto un par de segundos, en espera de una respuesta, pero…no ocurrió nada, es más…en esa habitación, las dos únicas cosas eran él y la enorme oscuridad que se debatía con la tenue luz de la lámpara.

¿Quién había dicho eso?, tenía que haber alguien dentro de la habitación…porque escucho pasos también.

-¿cabo?, eres tú? –pregunto nuevamente pero no obtuvo respuesta. ladea la mirada hacia la única entrada del laboratorio… pero estaba cerrada, ¿entonces?.

**(10)**

-¿son ustedes chicos? –volvió a preguntar, ahora afirmando su tono de voz, no iba a dejar que le molestasen cuando realizaba papeleo importante…

pero nada, solo el silencio y el "tic-tac" del reloj en la pared se escuchaban…el aparato de manecillas marcaba las "2:30 am"

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y en ese instante dejo ir un bostezo profuso…

"seguro es mi imaginación" se dijo para sí, mientras volvía la mirada al folder dispuesto a comenzar su lectura…

(Trascribiendo)

_Archivo 68 de investigaciones de **FEMAR**…_

_14-8-08_

_Cuartel ubicado al nor-este en Londres-Inglaterra…_

_Un grupo de 7 elementos especializados en combate fue reducido y asesinado bajo misteriosas circunstancias entre los días 12 y 13 de agosto del mismo año…_

_Las investigaciones que se realizaron por parte del equipo de misiones de alto riesgo y la base de inteligencia no llegan a pruebas concluyentes de que pudo haber sido lo que acabo con dichos soldados…_

_La única pista que se obtuvo entre aquella escena del crimen fue una nota escrita por el_

_Cabo: Archer, antes de morir, misma nota no ha sido descifrada aun… ya que en la misma solo está escrito "**Se escucharon pasos extra"**_

_La autopsia de 3 de aquellos soldados, revela que murieron de un estado de shock inducido por el pánico._

_A su vez, uno de ellos, presenta signos de haber cometido suicidio al haberse arrancado la carne del cuello usando solo sus extremidades superiores, en cuanto a los otros 3, fueron encontrados muertos por diferentes móviles de asesinato…desde golpes con objetos contundentes hasta disparos._

_De 8 aquellos elementos, solo uno logro sobrevivir, puesto que se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento los días que ocurrió la tragedia._

_Ha faltas de pruebas o sospechosos de dichos asesinatos, el FEMAR y la base de inteligencia de antártida decidió suspender la investigación y reasignar al elementó superviviente a un nuevo escuadrón._

(Fin de la trascripción)

Skipper dejo de lado aquel folder, seguidamente realizo una mueca como de disgusto…él estaba entrenado para no sentir demasiada pena por los demás, pero ese caso era algo que superaba un poco sus límites…

"siete soldados asesinados en solo un día" se dijo para sí, mientras volvía a re-leer con cuidado aquel archivo, era extraño que alguien pudiese realizar algo así , pero lo que más raro le parecía… era que muriesen de ataques de pánico ¿Qué cosa los asusto tanto?.

Ciertamente, aquella carpeta había captado toda su atención y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a leer dicho archivo en busca de respuestas…

Los minutos comenzaban a pasar a medida que Skipper se apocaba en encontrar detalles en aquella carpeta que contenía el dichoso archivo…

Pero ya eran altas horas de la madrugada…y el silencio, junto con todo el estrés y sus preocupaciones por investigar un poco más, comenzaron a agotarlo y termino por dormirse sobre esa pila de papeles y archivos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(11)<strong>_

Fuera de la base de los pingüinos, se podía observar como aquel zoológico descansaba bajo la más pacifica quietud…la oscuridad estaba puesta en aquel sitio y nada la movería hasta que llegara el sol de nuevo en la mañana…

Como ya era muy tarde en la madrugada, ni siquiera Julien se hallaba haciendo esas fiestas que duraban buena parte de la noche, al parecer…ese día los lémures habían cedido al cansancio antes de tiempo y se habían dormido…

De repente, entre toda la oscuridad de aquel sitio…un grupo de sombras se movió con rapidez, sigilosas y agiles sin romper el silencio de la noche, pero aun así, llamando la atención del espectador nocturno…

Un total de 3 siluetas se deslizaban sobre sus vientres y a toda velocidad entre los caminos del zoológico, saltando de aquí hacia allá y procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido…a primera vista daba la impresión de que se hallaban en una misión o algo parecido.

Al fin se revelaron las siluetas, mismas eran tres pingüinos…pero no se podía reconocer mayor rasgo en ellos, puesto que usaban mascaras que cubrían sus rostros, pero ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué buscan allí?...

Otro dato físico de esas criaturas, eran la altura, la silueta que se posó poco más al frente era un tanto baja (como la altura de Skipper) y los otros dos a su lado eran uno más alto que el otro (en comparación, uno tendría la altura de Rico y otro la de Kowalski)

-Señor, llegamos –hablo el más bajo de los 3, mientras sacaba una radio Walkie-talkie y procedía a hablar por la misma.

Se escuchó un pitido en la radio y una voz grave respondió "Entendido, procedan a cumplir la misión que se les asigno…"

Terminadas esas palabras, el que hablo hizo un ademan a uno de los subordinados detrás de él…la aleta del desconocido apunto al habitad de los pingüinos.

-Procedamos con la operación, tenemos n periodo de 2 semanas…actuemos cautelosos y procuren no ser detectado, salvo por el objetivo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron…seguidamente, los 3 extraños volvieron a deslizarse sobre sus vientres en dirección al habitad de las aves acuáticas.

* * *

><p><em>Pistas:<em> **"Problemas de conducta" - "Vigilancia" - "Festival" - **


End file.
